7teen
7teen is a fanfiction series by Jupiter Queen. It is a continuation of the original 6teen series, focusing on the gang's lives after all the events of the original show. It is based around the six original members of the gang and the seventh one they gain along the way. The series typically keeps the feel of the original show, but (of course) has its light and dark moments mixed in between. In contrast with the original show, the characters have major story arcs in both seasons. The first season indefinitely follows a floating timeline, and the second season follows one as well. It has crossover elements, featuring Total Drama characters–particularly those from the first three seasons–in the 6teen universe. (Characters from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island will most likely be introduced during the second season.) Storyline The story series is centered around seven teenagers as they explore their beloved Galleria Mall and beyond–discovering new hangouts, love, heartbreak, life, opportunity, rivalry, and friendship like never before. Season One Ever since "One Year, Another Summer" Jonesy and Nikki had been falling deeper into their relationship, eventually discovering their love for each other in "From the Runway with Love." Through the rest of the summer, however, they have to figure out their relationship while other things are going on. Wyatt, on the other hand, is working on his music in attempts to make a break into the industry–keeping secrets as well. Jen, completely over ex-boyfriend Travis, is on the hunt for the right guy for her in addition to doing her Penalty Box duties. Jude goes about his regular weird and fun adventures, kicking it with on-again girlfriend Starr. Caitlin is still in search of "the one" (or at least a summer romance), but has to watch out for Tricia, who's teamed up with Heather–terrorizing almost anyone and everyone in their path. Sydni is getting used to Canada and leaving her old love and friends behind in the United States, but finds herself falling into blogging (and Heather's rage) while moving on with her life. Either way, the summer ends with two surprising and shocking events. Season Two Description coming soon. Themes Throughout 7teen, I intend to generally keep the feeling of the original 6teen show, but there will be themes, both major and minor, that recur through the series. The themes within 7teen–the most prominent ones in bold–include: *Alcoholism *'Coming of age' *'Confidence' *Divorce *'Fear' *Feminism *'Fighting for a cause' *Gossip/Rumors *Growth *'Happiness' *'Heartbreak' *'Humor' *'Individuality' *'Love' *Lust *Materialism *Maturity *Pain *Resentment *'Self-discovery' *Self-image (positive and negative) *Sex *'Vulnerability' Characters Main Characters Caitlin Cooke Caitlin is the youngest of the group (still sixteen years old in season one) and sometimes the most naive (aside from Jude). She's an aspiring fashionista and, with an eye for style, has a trendy view of the world. Of course, that view is guided by fashion magazines, editorials, and blogs. She's still hunting for "the one," while some of her friends are beginning to settle into love. Jonesy Garcia The most immature and least responsible, Jonesy (at seventeen) is still learning what it means to be mature in every sense of the word. With Nikki as a girlfriend, Jen as a stepsister, Wyatt as a "best bro" for life, and Sydni as a friendly rival, he is bound to learn what that word means. They don't stop him from getting into mischief, usually with Jude or over some money-making craze. Despite all of that, he has yet to maintain a job. Jude Lizowski He’s still a free-spirited guy, not letting much get him down (except for gravity when he falls off his skateboard), and when he’s with his friends–and on-again girlfriend Starr–nothing is impossible. (Though keeping a steady bathing/showering routine seems to be.) At least he has his jobs at the ice skating rink and game store again. Jen Masterson In contrast with Jonesy, Jen is still the most responsible and the hardest working of the gang. She’s trying to make her sports dreams come true, trying to find a good boyfriend along the way (since she and Travis didn't exactly work out). She unintentionally acts as her friends’ moral compass from time to time, still the Type-A person she’d been almost all her life. Yet she still can’t seem to get a promotion from Coach Halder at the Penalty Box. Sydni Smith New to the mall and the gang (and Canada), Sydni moved from the United States to Toronto after her mother got a new job opportunity. Adjusting to what feels like a new world, she stumbles upon the gang and they hang ever since, especially hanging with Nikki, seeing that they become Khaki Barn coworkers. During her first summer with them, she begins to learn how to cope with falling out of love and starting over again. (And she learns that some of her new friends aren't entirely different from her old ones.) Wyatt Williams Flipping burgers, Wyatt’s main goal is to stop doing that and start pursuing his musical career. Until then, he can only dream and record his music demos. On the bright side, he no longer has major girl problems (yet). Nikki Wong Nikki still dreams of the day she finally quits the Khaki Barn and travels the world and writes about her explorations (with Jonesy by her side). Having not moved to Nunavut, she’s still counting her blessings that she’s still in Toronto with her friends by her side and finding out what it means to be in love for the first time. Secondary Characters Tricia Holmes Ron the Rent-a-Cop Marlowe Serena Travis Starr Heather Lindsay Alejandro Episodes Main article: List of 7teen Episodes '' Music ''Coming soon. Category:Series Category:Fanon